deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher vs Yung Venuz
bill!.jpg|CowHeadGod BillVSYung.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Bill Cipher VS Yung Venus is a What-If featuring Yung Venus from Gun Godz and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. This battle was made by Dio the Ludicolo before later getting adopted by CowHeadGod Description Gravity Falls vs Nuclear Throne! It's the battle of the extraterrestrial one-eyed triangle gods that just love to ruin lives! Will Bill Cipher be able to defeat the Gun God? Or will Yung Venuz add another Bill to his collection? Interlude (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Boomstick: Triangles, shapes with three sides, two angles and three verticles but when a circle with a dot in it gets added it becomes the Illuminati aka the New World Order! Wiz: And the logo of the Illuminati is the eye of providence which is also the avatar of these two gods of destruction like Yung Venus the Gun God Boomstick: And Bill Cipher the Dreamscape Demon, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' ' ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win this very triangular Death Battle! Bill Cipher ''(*Cues Weridmageddon Opening Theme*) '''Boomstick: Wiz, have you ever taken a road trip up through the Pacific Northwest? Because if you had you're probably seen a bumper sticker for a mystical place called Gravity Falls aka the place that I can't MOTHERFUCKING FIND ON THE MAP! Wiz: Uh, correct, Gravity Falls lies in the edge of Oregon and is the home for basically every mystical and magical creature to ever exist from Vampires to Werewolves, Unicorns to Ghosts. Boomstick: From really spoiled rich people to dating sim characters gone wrong? Wiz: But there is one dangerous flat triangle that everyone fears and I do recommend you to never try to summon him. Billions of years ago when the human race wasn't born yet, in the second dimension one triangular creature gained self-awareness. Boomstick: Basically this Dorito was pissed at his limitations so he charged his power, killed everyone, broke free from his dimension, and decided to make a home at the nightmare realm which is basically Freddy Krueger's vacation destination. That and the Black Hole at Calcutta. Wiz: Knowing it wasn't enough he decided to merge the realm with the Third Dimension by accessing their minds and dreams and hence gave himself the name, Bill Cipher. Boomstick: In the early 20th century a guy called Stanford Pines found some random drawings in a cave prosing him infinite wisdom but they were also many warnings about never summoning Bill but of course they were some idiots in the world they did the opposite Wiz: Like Gideon and a fat kid who wanted revenge on Pines family for exposing him and summoned him, but of course Bill betrayed him and tried to conquer the third dimension, and later defeated with an ultimate sacrifice 'Background:' *Name: Bill Cipher *Height: Varies *Weight: Varies *Really Really Old *The Dream Demon *a Dorito Boomstick: Bill for most of the parts exist in the nightmare realm which means he could interact with people when they are asleep but a simple shake of a head could get him out, but if someone makes a deal and shake his hand he can enter their minds and manipulate the landscape at his will Wiz: Bill himself confirms he's a fourth dimension being aka duration, not time but he also stated that 5th to 12th dimension being is afraid of his powers Boomstick: And he sure has the powers to prove him right Wiz: His abilities include Apportation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Control, Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Illusion Manipulation, Intangibility, Levitation, Molecular Manipulation, Nightmare Inducement, Possession, Precognition, Pyrokinesis, Size shifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Madness Inducement, Regeneration, Fourth Wall Awareness, and Resistance to reality-warping Boomstick: Not only that has complete over matter, space and after he killed the Time-Baby time itself, so he is basically a living infinity stone Wiz: But that's not all when he opens a portal and summons the nightmare realm in his power get a major boost, this period of time is called the Weridmageddon Boomstick: Now he's able to whoop your ass in an infinite different way and also he becomes this thing: 'https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/403916660311776614/ '''but least he gets a giant cool pyramid for his house aka this thing: '''https://preview.redd.it/zquddsqjeprz.gif?format=mp4&s=9308d3088222c95403f172666eaeae04ce9d30c9 'Abilities/Skills: *Apportation *Matter Manipulation *Reality Warping *Time Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Fourth Wall Awareness *Shape and Size Shifting *Madness Inducement *Regeneration *Molecular Manipulation *Possession *Many Many More... Wiz: Bill is very powerful, able to enslave entire multiverses. He even destroys the laws of psychic by just being there. He singlehandedly warped the show's intro so it featured him. Not to mention, he wiped out Time Baby and the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron with one hit and ZERO effort. Time Baby and his team could warp the fabric of reality, which means that Bill could do the same thing but on an INFINITELY grander scale. Boomstick: He also is one trillion years old giving him tons of experience, close to being omniscient aka knowing everything and claims to have infinite power. My god is there anything that can defeat him? 'Feats:' *1 hit the Time Baby and the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron *Outsmarted Ford Pines *Apparently knows everything in the universe past, present and future **that means you too *Warp the fabric of reality *Able to gain Complete control over Time, Matter and Space *Started Weridmageddon *Broke the fourth wall as much as Deadpool Wiz: The most notable weakness is the Zodiac, a drawing and formula developed by Stanford Pines that utilizes magic to cast Bill back into his dimension. However, it requires the union of ten specific Gravity Falls citizens. One is better off using weapons such as the memory gun or quantum destabilizer to eliminate Bill. Boomstick: Which certainly isn't an easy task. However, if Bill becomes distracted by the prospect of universal domination, you'd better get your hands on one of Ford's special guns, which can one-shot the one-eyed corn chip... somehow. Wiz: He's also can be erased when he's inside someone's head and can be destroyed if the person is affected by something that induces memory loss (like from the memory-gun) or possibly brain death. Boomstick: And certain forms of magic can suppress and contain Bill's power, so... *Mcgruff impression* Remember kids, when Bill attacks, carry your magic wand so you can defeat him! Wiz: Also his eye is his weak spot and takes time to regenerate, but when it's fully regenerated Bill will turn you into dust. Another interesting point to bring up, though, is that he is somehow disoriented by synchronized music. 'Weaknesses:' *His eye *Magic *The Zodiac *The Memory Gun *Quantum Destabilizer Boomstick: But still, with all of that power, it's clear from the start that he's Nacho Dorito! Bill Cipher: Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all eternity! BTW you guys really suck at making bios. Boomstick: Hey! Bill Cipher: Let's see what this cone ripoff can do! Yung Venuz (*Cues Nuclear Throne - Yung Venus*) Yung Venus: I don't need any bread, I don't need any home, Just everyone dead under my Nuclear Throne Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through every possibility Boomstick: It's time for a very triangle DEATH BATTLEEEE!!! Death Battle Bill Cipher is shown in the Dreamscape opening a portal to the 3rd dimension Bill Cipher: Finally! (*Cues Gun Locker theme + Mansion Theme Sync*) Bill Cipher is shown in front of Yung Venus throne. Yung gets up Yung Venus: And who might you be? Bill Cipher: Name's Bill, cosmic tyrant, herald of chaos, source of all things that are incompressible to a feeble mind and the ORIGINAL one-eyed GOD. At your service. Nah, not really. Yung Venus: Pfft... you got to be kidding. You're nothing to a Gun God. Bill Cipher: What the hell is a Gun God anyways? Yung Venus: Here... let me show you! Yung Venus turns his throne into a ton of guns, ammunition and scopes, and collects them all. Bill Cipher: Seriously? Watch this. Bill turns the walls into faces. Yung Venus, seeing this, shoots Bill in the eye with his Golden Revolver. Bill Cipher: AGHAGH! MY EYE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO REGENERATE THAT?! Yung Venus: Then you shouldn't do that. Exercise takes less time and is much better for you. '' '''Bill Cipher: You're right. I should exercise... and you'd make the perfect treadmill.' Bill regenerates his eye, pulls out a boombox, and puts a tape inside before throwing it away. (*Cues WhackAttack - Ray Casarez*) Yung Venus looks confused Bill Cipher: ...What? I need my jams to work out. It's like stretching but for my mind. 'FIGHT' 'K.O' Aftermath Wiz: The winner is ... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:CowHeadGod Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years